


【授权翻译】A Rose Petal

by sevenie



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 他在写回忆录时，无意中在旧笔记本上发现了什么。那是一片玫瑰花瓣。
Relationships: John Adams/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 5





	【授权翻译】A Rose Petal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Rose Petal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588754) by [derschwarzeadler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derschwarzeadler/pseuds/derschwarzeadler). 



> 时间背景: 1800年大选后，回忆发生在1776年8月。

他在写回忆录时，无意中在旧笔记本上发现了什么。

那是一片玫瑰花瓣。

花瓣已经变成了完全的棕色，很难看出它原本的颜色。棕色甚至在周围的纸上晕开，留下了深色的阴影。他伸出手，轻轻地抚摸着花瓣，但即使在那么小的力量下，花瓣也碎成了碎片，从纸上脱落。他的手从纸上缩了回来，而他的记忆开始涌入——

“我从未想过玫瑰现在还在开花。我还以为它们只在五月和六月开花呢。”他看着绿色中点缀着的粉红，忍不住去触摸盛开的花朵。

“其实我听说有些玫瑰可以开到十一月，不过我从来都没有见过。”站在他旁边的高个子男人平静地说，“你好像真的很喜欢这些花，John。我觉得——”

“你觉得什么? ”他有些恼火地哼了一声，抽回手，瞪着他的朋友说，“我说到底还是没有你心里那么无聊吧，Thomas？ ”

他的朋友给了他一个温和的微笑，“不，我只是觉得你比我想象中更可爱。”

“好吧，这听起来倒不像是一种讽刺…… ”他喃喃自语，转过去来掩饰自己的脸红，“我们离开这儿吧，Thomas。我们还有很多事情要做——”

“等一下，John。”

他转过身来，看到他的朋友正在摘他刚刚摸过的花。“你到底在干什么，Jefferson先生—”他生气地看着他的朋友，突然注意到他手上的红色，“该死，Thomas，快扔掉它。你在流血—— ”

然而，他的朋友并不在意，只是微笑着把花递给他，“这是给你的，John——”

他措手不及。他感到血液冲向整个大脑。他的心跳加快了，脑子里一片空白——他不由自主地从朋友手中接过了花，但一点也不知道该对他说些什么。过了很长一段时间，他终于说出了两个字。

“白痴。”

另一个人大笑起来。

玫瑰花的寿命很短暂，尤其是对于那些已经离开了枝头的。虽然经过精心照料，但三天后玫瑰还是不可避免地开始枯萎了。什么都不能避免衰亡的命运，这是他非常熟悉的自然法则。他无法阻止玫瑰凋谢，但他希望留下一些东西。于是他在笔记本里放入一片花瓣，以此来纪念Thomas和他之间的友谊。

但是他突然意识到，他什么都保留不了，无论是玫瑰花，还是他们的友谊。玫瑰枯萎了，花瓣破碎了，而Thomas和他——当他终于从记忆的海洋中回过神来时，他发现眼泪已经把破碎的花瓣和下面的纸都弄湿了。

**Author's Note:**

> [译后感]  
> 美丽小短文*tears*。我要再去读一遍他们在1812年的通信疗伤。


End file.
